It's different
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Well this is another of my best perverticity, hahah... checkout jux teen and xxx between shin shiho ofcourse... 2nd chapter is a 3-some magic...with mizunashi rena involved, so is chapter 3... its a requested chapter(s), so..read if its your taste...
1. Chapter 1

Its different!

Shinichi and Shiho are Neighbors. Shiho is watched by her guardian 'Hakase'. She in-turn looks after him.

Shinichi is a spoiled rich brat, Yukiko at times boss over him with few lectures. Though she has provide him with western cultures, she didn't want him to spoil/ruin his life.

"Shinichi, Shiho is here."

"Thanks mom I'll be down in a second," I yelled down to my mom.

Shiho and I had been neighbors our entire lives. We were both 13 now and were best friends. A lot had changed in the last few years. We both had grown up a bit and started to grow in a teenager sort of way. She had started to develop breasts and was actually an extremely cute girl, but I always thought of her as a friend.

We were almost as distant as brother and sister, I mean we're not yet girlfriend boyfriend type, and I didn't want to mess our relationship up by trying anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. We had plans to go to the park and just hang out with some other friends.

I threw on a t-shirt and my shoes and ran downstairs. I said goodbye to my mom and we headed down to the park. She was wearing an extremely tight tank top with some of the shortest shorts I had ever seen.

She had really developed a great figure combined with a beautiful face. Believe me, the boys at school had noticed. And even tried hitting on this ice queen tsundere, as though they even stand a chance when still am on the hunt. I was always a little protective of Shiho, but even I was taken aback by how sexy she looked.

We got down to the park and hung out with our friends who also seemed to notice her skimpy outfit. Shiho got a real kick out of making the guys in our class drool over her. Even I couldn't help but fantasize about her. We stayed for awhile and then decided to head back home.

"Hey do you want to come over for a swim when we get home?" I asked as we were walking.

"That sounds like fun! Just let me get changed and then I'll head over."

The pool in my backyard was like a mini-heaven for me. It was perfect. I had all of my birthday parties at my pool and it was completely secluded from the rest of society.

Even though we had neighbors on either side of us, we had an extremely high privacy fence and even had planted trees around the inside of the fence also so there was no way anyone could peek in.

I got home and changed into my swimming trunks and then jumped into the pool. After about five minutes, I heard the gate on my pool open. I turned around and was in awe of what I saw.

Shiho walked in wearing the sexiest bikini, I had ever seen. It was completely white and barely covered all of the womanly parts of her body. I could clearly see her nipples sticking out of her bikini top and could almost make out her pussy lips coming from her bottoms.

She smiled when she saw the way I looked at her. 'Is she seducing me?' I thought and I immediately sprung a boner which was weird because that was the first time in my life I had ever gotten this hard looking at Shiho or thinking about her. I guess I was maturing into a young man or whatever.

She put her towel down on one of my beach chairs and then jumped into the pool. I did everything in my power to make sure she had no idea about my boner.

We swam around for a little bit, splashing each other and just messing around. After a little while my boner went away and I felt safe getting out of the pool.

I challenged her to a diving contest, which would inevitably happen every time we swam together. I climbed out of the pool and decided to do the always classic cannonball. It was a decent jump but the important part of the story is Shiho's jump. She climbed out of the pool and did a 360 degree jump and landed in the water.

She was underwater for a long time. Then, I saw what appeared to be a white bikini top float to the top of the water without anything attached to it.

Then, I saw the greatest sight of my entire life. Shiho surfaced above the water and appeared to not notice her missing bikini top.

She climbed out of the water and said she wanted to retry the jump. I stood there with my jaw hitting the bottom of the pool.

Her tits were absolutely perfect.

They were large for our age group, but weren't too big. Her nipples were sticking straight out because of the cool water and she had tiny little areolas.

"What's wrong Shinichi?". She asked with no clue what had happened.

"Uhhh…umm well,". Was all I could stammer out before she noticed her floating top in the water.

"Oh my God!, I can't believe that happened!" she said as she jumped back into the pool and put her top back on.

I was still standing there not exactly knowing what to say or do.

"I think it would be a good idea, that I just went home for the night. We can hang out tomorrow," She said as she grabbed her towel and walked out through the gate.

As soon as the gate closed I got out of the pool and dried off. I walked inside and headed up to my room and tried to digest what just happened.

As I said before, she was like a best friend to me but she also was an extremely hot girl. I had to admit that her breasts were amazing.

I thought about what happened and I immediately got hard again. I took off my swimming trunks and started to stroke my cock. I suddenly realized what I was doing and stopped. There was no way that I could do that, at least not while imagining Shiho. Not as a pervert that am not.

It felt like there was some kind of unwritten rule between us that I didn't want to break. I just decided to put on my normal clothes and have a normal rest of the day.

I woke up the next morning and it felt like a normal day. I walked downstairs and saw my mom wearing her work clothes and holding a suitcase. It was just me and my mom at home. My dad is always so into his mystery novels.

"Hey Shinichi. Sorry I forgot to mention, but I have a business trip and I'll be gone for a few days. I don't know how long I'll have to be there, but I'll give you a call when I know for sure. I went shopping yesterday so you'll be fine in terms of food. You know my away from home rules and I expect you to abide by them. Understand?"

"Yes" I give nod.

"Alright!, I love you and don't get into any trouble." Mom pressed her words in her usual motherly tone..

"OK mom." I just waved.

I couldn't believe my luck. My mom hardly ever went on business trips, may be its about her film set or so, and I was just at the age where I could actually enjoy her being gone. I started thinking about what I was going to do.

I started by just hanging around the house and doing things which I knew wouldn't fly if my mom was home.

It was getting late and I was bored so I decided to call Shiho and asked her if she wanted to come over. I thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie and hang out.

She came over and we decided to watch a scary movie. I loved scary movies but I knew she was a little scared of them so I didn't pick the scariest movie I had, but not exactly a kid's movie either.

I popped it into the DVD player and we both sat on the couch. We watched the movie for a while and I could tell that she was terrified. After a scary scene, she screamed and threw her arms around me in fear, just trying to hold on to something.

Normally this wouldn't bother me but now I was kind of having mixed feelings. I felt her body heat against my arm and could feel her boobs resting against me also.

It felt amazing and I didn't want to move. All of a sudden another monster pooped out onto the screen and I could tell that Shiho had had enough.

I stopped the movie and asked, "Do you want to do something else?"

"If it's ok with you. It's just this movie kind of got to me. Do you want to go for a night swim?" She smiled. Cheerful.

"Sure. Did you bring a swimsuit with you?" I asked perfunctory.

"Ahraa, I didn't bring one. I didn't think that we were going to swim tonight." She replied.

"I can wait if you want to go back to your house and get a change real quick!." I suggested.

"Actually that sounds like a hassle. Hakase is probably asleep and I don't want to wake him up. He's having trouble to sleep. At this age!"

"Well then what are you going to swim in?" I asked confused.

"I can just where my underwear. It's just like a bikini anyways." She smiled saying this.

My thoughts started going wild at this point. I knew that she was right and that a bra and panties were essentially the same as a swimsuit but just the thought of seeing clothing that was deemed forbidden by society made me excited and nervous at the same time.

"You know what, you're right, they are the same thing. In fact I'll swim in my boxers too." I said a little unsure of my words.

We walked out to the backyard and I turned on the lights. Another fun part of my swimming pool was night swimming.

We had underwater lights in the pool and lights on the back of the house that made the pool bright enough to see in but we also had a waterproof remote that can turn off the lights which can make games at night like Marco Polo a lot of fun.

Once we were outside, I turned on the lights. Shiho kicked off her sandals and then grabbed the bottom of her shirts with her hands and pulled it up over her head. After she tossed that to the side she pulled down her tiny little shorts.

She was wearing a green bra and panties, and she looked absolutely amazing. I started to check out her body and I thought about how she was probably the most beautiful girl that I knew.

I realized I was staring at her at the same time as she did and she just smiled and jumped into the pool.

I took off my shirt and shorts, so I was just wearing my boxers and I jumped in after her. We played around again for a bit and then she suggested we played Marco Polo.

"Alright we can play but I'm going to turn off the lights, because I have a feeling that you peek when you're it," I said teasingly. And she smiled while rolling her eyes.

When the lights were out, the backyard was literally pitch black. There wasn't a street light near my backyard and it was a new moon that night.

I turned off the light and we decided, that I would be it first. I counted to 30 and then started the usual game.

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"POLO" I was right next to her and I reached out and tagged her shoulder.

Her skin was really soft and the fact, that I touched her bra strap made me feel weird, but in a good sort of way. She was it next and everything went normally. The next time, I was it something not so normal happened.

The game started off as usual but when I got closer to the sound of her answering calls, I heard what sounded like something wet, hit the cement outside the pool.

"Fish outta water!"

"Nope," was all she said as I knew, I was close and I reached out my hand.

I kept my hand out and kept moving forward until my hand made contact with something.

It felt soft like skin and round with a point in the middle. It took a second for my brain to register what exactly it was. I realized it was Shiho's boob!, I tried to pull my hand away but she grabbed my arm and kept my hand on her.  
"What are you doing?" I asked while still trying to comprehend what was happening!.

"Oh don't act like you don't like this, I know that you have been drooling for the past couple of days over me. What do you think that me losing my bikini top yesterday and grabbing you during the movie were accidents?" she had a devilish smile on her face.

She then grabbed my other hand and put it on her other breast and I slowly started to realize what was happening.

I started to caress her breasts and she leaned in and started to kiss me. All unwritten rules that I thought existed between us were thrown out the window and I started to kiss her back.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she returned the favor. I pushed her back up against the wall and we kept kissing as I was still working on her boobs. I started to rub her nipples with my fingertips which I could tell was a turn on.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and started to kiss down her neck until I got to her nipples. I started by sucking on her right nipple and moving my tongue across the tip. That elicited a moan of approval from Shiho. I then moved over to the left one and repeated the same action. I could tell she was definitely enjoying this.

I brought my head back up to hers and we kissed again as she reached down and pulled off my boxers and tossed them onto the ground next to the pool and then grabbed my cock and started to slowly move her hand up and down the shaft.

Of course being a teenage boy, I had masturbated before but this something entirely different. We kept kissing and slowly moved to the stairs at the shallow end of the pool and I grabbed the remote and turned on the lights.

Shiho looked absolutely amazing. We walked up the steps and laid down in a poolside chair with her on top, still stroking my cock.

I was lying down completely flat and she was sitting on my legs while still jerking me off. I sat back as she moved her head down to the tip of the penis and she gave a little peck on the top and she got a little taste of pre-cum.

She then completely took in the entire head with her mouth and circled her tongue around the edges of the head. I almost came right then and there but I managed to hold back. She moved her mouth farther down the shaft but not completely all the way. She brought it back up to the head and then moved it back farther down my penis and kept repeating this until she managed to get the entire cock into her mouth. She kept sucking as I just kept moaning from the feeling.

This was the first blow job I had ever received. I had seen them in porno's on the internet but I could never have guessed they would feel this good. I knew that Shiho wasn't all that experienced either but she made up for the inexperience with her enthusiasm.

As she kept sucking on my cock, I started to feel that sensation downstairs.

"I'm going to come." I managed to groan out, but she seemed oblivious to what I had said.

I couldn't tell if she heard me or not but I decided I had given her fair warning so I couldn't be held accountable for what happened next.

A few seconds later I felt the orgasm take control of my body and started to shoot out load after load of semen into Shiho's mouth. She took each shot of cum in until I was finally done. She held it in her mouth for a few seconds and then spit it out onto the ground. I was hoping she would swallow it, but I knew that this was her first time so I couldn't expect her to already be acting like a porn star. After she spit out the cum she licked my cock clean and smiled up at me.

"I've got an idea," I said with some enthusiasm.

"Now what might that be?" She raised her eyebrows. As though she has my interest.

"Do you want to switch places?" I asked.

"God yes!" She answered beamingly.

We both stood up and kissed again. I laid her down on the chair and went back to work on her breasts.

Honestly, I could have spent all night playing with those things, but I knew that it was her turn so I started to make my way down her stomach with my mouth, making sure not to miss a single square inch of her body.

After I got down below her belly button to the edge of her panties, I reached down and pulled them off and threw them to the side.

I had never gone this far with a girl before. I was kind of apprehensive about doing this, but I knew it was only fair since she went down on me. I slowly moved my mouth towards her pussy and took in the strong scent.

It wasn't at all what I expected. It actually didn't smell bad. I reached my tongue out and started to lick the outside of her pussy lips.

I started to explore around her skin and got bolder and bolder.

Shiho was definitely enjoying this based on the primal moans coming from her.

I discovered that she loved it when I brushed my tongue over her clit. Every time I did, her legs locked up and she let out another moan.

This whole experience was actually quite enjoyable for me as well. I kept up the licking, just experimenting with speed and location in order to find what she enjoyed. I knew she was getting close to orgasm.

Her breaths kept getting shallower and quicker. Her moans turned to whimpers and whines as they rose in pitch and her legs shook as her hips tensed. She let out a shriek and her juices flooded onto my face. I kept licking her clit until I knew she was done.

We both laid there not moving until I got up and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled back at me.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

We both stood up and walked inside, still naked.

"Are you going to spend the night?" I asked, hoping to God 'she said yes'.

"Sure, why not?" she said with a smile.

"Well what next?" I asked.

"I think, it would be a good idea to go to sleep and tomorrow we can _explore_ a little more."

I was a little disappointed that she didn't want to do anything tonight but I knew if I pushed my luck she might lock up and that could ruin our friendship forever.

We walked upstairs and climbed into bed. Her body felt amazing as she pressed up against by back. I felt her boobs against me and she gently nibbled on my ear before we finally fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was alone in my room. I had that feeling when you wake up and you can't tell if what you remembered from yesterday was actually a dream or it happened.

There was no sign of Shiho anywhere in my room. I was beginning to think maybe I dreamt the whole sexual encounter from the night before. That's when I heard the shower turn on down the hallway. I got up from bed and speedily walked down the hall. Shiho was standing in the bathroom turning on the water for the shower.

"Good morning Shinichi," Shiho said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey. I was starting to wonder where you were." I muttered.

"Well I got a text from Hakase saying that I had to be home soon so I'm just going to take a quick shower then head home."

"How come you're not showering at home?" I asked, not realizing how incredibly stupid this question was since I had just woken up.

"Well ,I thought that you might want to watch." She smirked.

"Oh my God of course I do!" I said as I slowly started to question my sanity.

"Just remember, I have to be home soon so don't try any funny stuff. Only watching." She said. Rules!.

I walked over to her and gave her a good morning kiss. I rubbed my fingers on the outside of her pussy but she smiled and pushed my hand away.

"I told you no touching." she said with a mock angry voice. We both started laughing.

I closed the door in the bathroom and sat down against it, since it had good view inside the shower.

Shiho pushed the shower curtain all the way against the wall so that there was no way I could miss any of the show.

Shiho tested the water one more time and she decided, that it was the perfect temperature. She stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down all of the curves of her body.

I started to slowly stroke myself as this was easily one of the sexiest things I had seen in my life. Shiho kept rubbing her hands over her entire body, making sure to spend extra time on her breasts and vagina.

She then started to focus solely on her pussy. She rubbed her clit and the outside lips with one hand while massaging her breast with the other. She took the free hand and stuck two fingers into her opening. She kept pleasuring herself like this for a few minutes. She kept moaning and looking over at me while I sat on the floor rubbing my cock faster and faster. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

I stood up and walked over to Shiho and she pulled the two fingers out of her pussy and licked them while still rubbing her clit with the other hand. She then grabbed my cock and started jerking me off. I only lasted a few more seconds. As I came, semen squirted out of the head and landed on her face, shoulders, and tits. She turned to face the shower and let the water wash away the cum.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked flatly.

"I thought you said no touching," I said imitating the way she said it before.

"I said no touching for you. Well, I have to get dressed and go home. I know you will still be home alone later so I'll come back to finish what we started."

She got dressed and walked out the door. I went into my room and put on some fresh clothes and walked downstairs for some breakfast.

I ate breakfast and played some video games just trying to pass the time. Around noon the phone rang and it was my mom.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Her tone being an acting,

"I'm fine mom." I say dryly.

"Sounds good. I just wanted to call to let you know that I'm going to be stuck here for two more days." she said sounding she's missing me,

"Okay that's fine." I replied.

"Alright sweetie, well I love you and I'll see you soon." She said simply.

"I love you too. Bye." I finished.

I hung up the phone and quickly started to process my timetable until my mom would come back home.

I had today and tomorrow with her coming home the next day to do whatever I wanted to Shiho. This just wasn't enough time. I needed Shiho to come back over now. I grabbed my cell phone and sent her a text asking her 'what she was doing?'.

She responded saying that she as to lean the house but she would be back over in around an hour.

I thought that the hour would never pass. I sat in my room just thinking about what was about to happen and what moral rules, I was defiling.

With the mind set I was in, I didn't care if she ends our friendship, but I was going to fuck her today.

That felt like a strange concept to me. I was going to fuck her. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock the front door. I stood up, composed myself, and casually walked downstairs, ready for Shiho.

I opened the door, to see a door to door, vacuum salesman standing at the door.

I gave him a "fuck you" look and slammed the door.

'That was anti-climatic' I said to myself as I grudgingly walked back to my room.

Ding dong.

"Jesus Christ, what is going on?"

I walked up to the door ready to tell the vacuum salesman to do unimaginable things to himself when I saw the beautiful smiling face of Shiho standing at the door.

I calmed down instantly and told her to come in. The second the door closed we were in each other's arms, furiously making out. I picked her up around the waist and carried her over to the couch so she straddled me as we kissed. She stood up after a minute and I saw a bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh just some clothes I wanted to try on for you that I think you'll like." she said flirtatiously, "want me to go try them on?"

"Yes please. The sexier the better." I smirked.

Shiho walked over to the bathroom to change. I sat down on the couch, ready for whatever she was about to put on.

"Do you want me to just put on the sexiest outfit or each one?" she asked loudly.

"Oh please just the sexiest. I want you so badly right now." I called back to her, almost begging.

I heard some rustling and then the door opened and I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw literally hit the floor.

She walked out in literally the skimpiest, most revealing bikini ever invented. It was so small it probably was illegal in most countries for indecent exposure.

It was a white bikini that was literally just big enough to cover her nipples and vagina. She walked into the center of the room and did a spin to show the back. Her ass was completely open to the world.

"Where in the world did you get that?" I asked, almost shocked.

"I stole it from my sister. Now let's move upstairs so I can give you a real show."

We walked up the stairs with her in front of me and me smacking her ass each and every step up. When we got into my room, she sat me down in my computer chair and turned on the radio to some dancing music. She slowly started to sway her hips back and forth to the beat as she rubbed her hands up and down her perfectly toned stomach.

She turned around and rocked her hips back and forth, making her ass jiggle each time. She faced me again and reached her hands behind her back and untied her bikini. She lifted the thin piece of fabric up and tossed it to the floor.

She began caressing her breasts and she stuck one hand into her bottoms. I finally couldn't stand just sitting there anymore and I stood up and stripped down.

She smiled and hooked her thumbs in her waistline and lowered her bikini bottoms to the floor. We began kissing again in the middle of the floor and slowly started backing up to the bed.

I started rubbing my fingers all around her pussy, just feeling every little nook and cranny. I laid her down and immediately buried my face in her vagina for the second time in two days. I didn't spend too much time eating her out because I had one thing on my mind. I looked up at her.  
"Do you think you're ready to go all the way?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm ready. I even brought condoms with me in the bag. She opened up her bag and pulled out a box of condoms. She pulled one off and I put it on. She turned so she was in the missionary position and I took my cock and gently eased it into her vagina. I slowly worked it in until I hit her hymen. I looked at her and she gave me a nod as I pushed through and she gave a little scream.

"Are you all right?" I asked, ready to stop if she wanted.

"No I'm fine, just keep going."she said in half breath. Courageous.

I smiled and started my rhythm back up until I was all the way into her. I thrusted into her continuously until she cried out, "Switch." I pulled out and she rolled me over so she was on top in cowgirl position.

She lowered herself onto my cock and began bouncing up and down. Her tits her bouncing all over the place as she kept bouncing. I stuck my hands out and began rubbing her nipples. She bent down over me and I took her right nipple into my mouth while still tweaking the left. I switched to the other one and repeated this process.

I could tell she was enjoying this, because she was only about a minute away from coming. I sped up my thrusting until I started to feel that sensation in my balls. She started to orgasm just before I did.

She started screaming with each pelvic thrust. She let out one big, prolonged scream. Right as she finished, I started to cum. After I finished, she rolled over onto the bed with me still inside her. We laid like this for around 20 minutes while we recuperated some energy.

"So, did you enjoy your first time?" I asked her.

"Oh my God yes. We need to do this more often." She smirked

"Do you want to go skinny dip?" I asked, mischievously.

"Just give me a second to clean up real quick and I'll be out," she said as she got up and walked to the bathroom with a smile on her face.

I walked downstairs, still naked, and grabbed a quick snack to try to regain energy. Shiho came downstairs and we walked out to the pool and jumped in.

Something was just so much more exciting about swimming with a hot, naked girl. We did and abnormal amount of wrestling and tagging with each other in usually inappropriate places. Shiho looked up at the clock on the wall by the door and got out of the pool.

"I forgot my friend Sera, is coming over in 30 minutes. I need to get home and get changed."

Sera was Shiho's best girlfriend and we were friends to an extent, mostly just because of Shiho being a mutual friend.

"Alright! I guess." I said, depressed.

"You know what," said Shiho, "I'm going to talk to Sera and see if she would want date 'Amuro' like a 'special' swimming. What do you think?"

"If she's comfortable with it, then the more the merrier." I responded, semi-shocked.

Shiho put her clothes back on and went to her house. I put on an actual bathing suit and swam around for a few minutes before going back inside. I was a little unsure about what was about to happen. If Sera found out about what just happened with Shiho and If she could tell everyone and that wouldn't be a good thing in my mind. I contemplated these things in my head until I heard my phone get a text and I checked the message from Shiho.

"Sera is finally going out with Amuro, and she is also on board for a special kind of swimming."

I was relieved and excited at the same time. Not only would she not spread our secret around, but she was also about to start enjoying the secret fun. Just then I heard a knock at the door and giggle of Shiho coming from behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring break. Fuck Yes. It's finally here. Shinichi has never looked forward to a vacation more than he is right now. It's been a hard year. He thought high school was hard. College and adulthood is worse. He feels as though his life is all mysteries & cases and no play at all. His sexual frustration was at its zenith. He found a way to get the week off from work though. He was so desperate he asked Tokyo police for enough shift swaps where he would just work doubles when he got back. It could kill him, but it'll be worth it.

You see he's on his way to Hawaii. On his way to sunny beaches, tanned bodies, drinking and just plain relaxing. He's too damn excited; he's just bursting at the seams with giddiness.

His mom and Hakase planned it. For them to go there as a family. They were going to see the sights. Like the NASCAR track (Hakase's idea), lighthouses and museums or something. But they canceled last minute. He doesn't want to be mean, he loves them he really does, but he's glad they they're not coming. He didn't want to do any of the touristy sight seeing stuff. All he wanted to do was drink and lay in the sun. Hakase had to stay to help the district plan necessary budget cuts. And my mom said she would have felt guilty going without him. "We'll plan to go at another time", she told us to go ahead. Hakase decided not to go because beaches aren't really his thing, so he gave his ticket to Shiho. Oh yeah, Shiho. Shiho and Rena. They are with him, too. Which makes this trip a thousand times better. He's got his girlfriend and her best friend to share this with, what more could anyone ask for?

The plane touches down and his leg shakes in anticipation. He's ready to get the party started. Shiho squeezes his thigh and winks up at him. She's so sexy, he thinks to himself. Sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is. He must be staring at her with a goofy grin on his face because he can hear Rena laugh at them in amusement from across the aisle. Whatever. She thinks my girlfriend is sexy too.

After a few mimosas and a nap in their awesome suite, thanks to Yukiko, they get ready to hit up their first beach. He slips on his plaid surf shorts as the girls help each other tie on their bikinis. Shiho decided spring break was a time to be daring. So she purchased the most barely there bikini he's ever seen. It's fuchsia, the color gorgeous on her skin, with strings only just holding on and not covering much of anything. It's hot and he's getting turned on just looking at her. Rena has on something just as stringy and dark purple with extra support that lifts up her 'mini's' as she likes to call them.

Laughter brings him out of his trance and he sees the girls looking at him.

"All ready?" Shiho asks with a huge smile on her face and a kiss on his chin.

He smirks, "Definitely, yeah, let's go!" They grab their beach bags and head for the door.

"Shit" Rena deadpans, "we forgot to put on our lotion! I can't go out there and ruin my gorgeous complexion. I can't show up to Coyote all pumpkin like. We have to put lotion on first."

Shinichi sighs as he flops down onto the nearest chair staring out the window to the ocean just outside "Just hurry it up ok."

"Yeah babe, we won't be long." Shiho says as she brings out her bottle of sun oil. The girls pull on their strings to release the tops. Fuck, he groans inwardly, this was probably a bad idea. He should go wait outside. He tries to concentrate on the window.

His breath catches when they start to rub each other's chests with oil. Moving their hands over each other, around their tits so sensually and making sure they cover ever inch.

"Let me get your backs," he offers, quickly jumping to his feet, window and beach forgotten.

The girls are still facing each other rubbing oil on each other's waists and around their bottoms.

His dick pushes against his shorts, begging for freedom. Their sexy movements and glistening bodies are turning him on, as they massage away at each other.

He has oil in both hands as he starts with their upper backs.

"Mmhm thank you, baby" Shiho coos at him. He's moving lower continuing down below their bikini bottoms groping their cheeks at the same time pushing the girls closer together. His heart rate increases, his breathing almost stops a few times.

"Mmm c'mere" he growls squeezing Shiho's butt as he pulls her toward him for a kiss so forceful it almost knocks them onto the floor. Their tongues dance for a second before he pulls Rena in for kiss as well. They share a few seconds of passion before Shiho takes Rena's mouth against hers. Fuck. He watches them, their lips red and pouty moving against one another. Soft sighs leaving them both as a pulls at their bottoms.

He releases the suits from around their hips and all bikinis fall to the floor.

Praise cheeses they both waxed for this trip. It's so hot. He can't help but slide his hands over their slits to feel their gorgeous smooth & bare pussies. Beautiful. Wet. Goddesses. He closes his eyes to soak it all in.

He senses them moving. "Oh god," when he opens his blue eyes the girls have moved to the lounge next to the windows. Lying on their sides they continue to make sex with their tongues whilst massaging and teasing each others breasts.

Shiho crawls over Rena, wraps her hand around a tit and starts to suck on her nipple. Pulling it taught with her teeth.

He doesn't know what to do, so he watches and touches himself through his shorts.

Shiho gives the other tit some attention with her tongue before she kisses her way down Rena's squirming and glistening body. Shiho then kneels on the floor at the end of the lounge, pulling at Rena's hips so she would move to the edge.

Shinichi is on his knees in front of Rena right next to Shiho before she leans in, licking Rena's slit from bottom to top. "Oh yes honey, that's right keep going," Rena says from above. Shinichi watches in awe as Shiho spreads Rena's pussy lips wide with her fingers. She starts to flick and circle her tongue on Rena's clit. He can see her saliva slick up the center.

"You look so hot doing that baby," Shinichi whispers in admiration. "Where did you learn to eat pussy so good."

She leans over to him for a quick tongue kiss, "You." His body is on fire. He does love eating her out. And he does it good. "Do you want to lick her, too?" She asks. Rena moans looking up at them biting her lip. She's hoping it's a yes.

He doesn't even answer, just dives in. Lapping feverishly at Rena's entrance. Shiho moves around so she can lick right above him on her clit. Fuck. They always make a great team. Rena agrees with her cries in pleasure.

He pulls his mouth away to push into her with his ring and middle finger. Stroking her walls slowly as Shiho continues her assault on the clit. "FASTER." Ok. He starts to ram his fingers inside of her cunt. His knuckles pushing into her center. And Shiho doesn't stop.

"Fuck fuck fuuu yessss!" Rena's arching off the lounger, squeezing Shiho between her legs creaming all over Shinichi's hand. Wow. Rena stills. Moves her hands over herself, living in the moment of satisfaction. Shiho stands licking the wet from her lips.

"Fuck her baby" He looks over at Shiho in surprise. Really? But he's not going to question it as he stands to remove his shorts.

He watches Rena caress herself, wide open for him before crouches a little to grab around her hips, bringing them up to his off the lounger. "Fuck she's so wet, look at what we did baby." He tells Shiho as he stares at the wet pussy. Shiho is standing at his side twisting her hand over his hard dick. It's too hard. He needs to get it wet. And she knows it. She moves his dick up and down Rena's glistening slit, then up and down again before positioning the head into her entrance.

"Holy fuck, that's hot." He groans as Rena moans in pleasure. She's propping herself up trying to keep a good balance as he gradually starts to move in her.

After completely filling her once, he removes his dick to see it covered and dripping with her juices. His dick grows harder even. And she feels it when he re enters her, stretching her even wider. She lets out a scream in surprise. Her pussy is still pulsing from her explosion.

He moves as fast as this position will let him. The slapping of skin keeps him on pace as he watches her tits bounce a sort of hypnosis. He's enjoying it all as Shiho tugs at Shinichi's balls and massages Rena's clit.

He leans his face into Shiho's sharing a passionate kiss. His hips don't stop hammering into Rena. He groans into Shiho's lips. Heaven.

"I'm coming again. Oh god Yes YES," Rena clenches around him. Her cunt is more than satisfied and thoroughly fucked when he pulls out. She has trouble closing her legs she was banged so well.

Shinichi takes Rena by the hands pulling her up to standing. They share a soft kiss, "It's Shiho's turn" he whispers.

"Mhm yes it is. I want that pussy on my mouth" Rena demands as she looks from Shinichi's eyes to Shiho's soaking cunt.

The sun's heat feels nice through the windows. It gives him a renewed energy as he finds his second wind, "Suck my dick first." Rena says nothing as she slides down onto her knees to work his cock with her hand. She licks at her juices on his shaft.

He pulls Shiho close to him and they start kiss. Sucking on each other's tongues. Their lips in a frenzy, as they glide over one another. He reaches down to caress her slit. She stretches one of her legs up so that her ankle rests on his upper arm.

"Fuck", he thinks her flexibility is so hot. He starts to finger bang her as Rena's bobbing back and forth on his cock. Taking it as far as she can before she chokes and pulls off completely.

Shinichi bends down and grabs Shiho around her legs, lifting her up to wrap around him. She has her arms around his neck and his arms support her back as he stands. They continue their kissing, even more heated and needy this time.

He can feel Rena's hands on his dick as she positions his cock under his girlfriend. Holding her, he drops Shiho down on him, "Holy fuck… You're so BIIIIG."

"Fuck babe and you're so fucking tight," He replies pushing his mouth back onto hers. He moves them with his hips and with enough momentum he draws back and forth into her. He gets faster and she gets noisier. He's never done a standing position before. He finds it so erotic and he decides he has to do it more often.

Shiho's moaning guttural sounds into his mouth as he fucks her. She's already so close, he can tell. Watching and giving pleasure is such a turn on for her.

Rena's still on her knees, caressing Shiho's ass. Fuck that's hot.

He sees her start to lick at Shiho's ass, face deep between her cheeks as he fucks her pussy. A few swipes of her tongue and she replaces it with her fingers. The sounds Shiho's making shows how much she's enjoying it too.

Then Rena's head disappears. Even as they move so erraticly, she finds a way to lick and suck on his balls. He's going to combust. So much pleasure and this vacation has barley even started. Shiho's coming on him. All over his dick. Her grip loosens but he has her. Her head is falling back from a pleasure overload and he's coming too. Shooting his cum into her tight core. "O yesss" as he finishes. Jizz drips out of her onto his leg.

His legs burn from the workout as he moves them back to the lounger. He carefully places her on the cushions. Rena is right there a second later, moving her tongue against Shiho's folds.

"AAAhh oh shit Rena what the fuuuu," she must be so sensitive.

Rena ignores the futile protests and continues to lap and drink from Shiho all her juices.. all their juices, hers and Shinichi's. He just stands there astonished. White-hot spilling from Shiho as Rena inserts her two fingers.

"You're going to come again." Rena demands. Shiho's surrender evident when she places her hand into Rena's brunette hair.

"Mmm my clit. Now." Rena listens, pressing her tongue over the bud licking it harsh to accelerate the sensation.

Shinichi gets on his knees, at her side. He sucks at her nipple pinching the other. Shiho has her molten azure eyes closed groaning and begging for more.

Her hips start to grind into Rena's hand and tongue. She's going to come. Come with him at her chest and Rena at her sensitive swollen cunt.

(*(*)*)

Shinichi is lying on his back as the girls come running up from the water. Their beautiful bodies are glistening from the sun. They're the hottest women on this beach.

"Babe, can you help us reapply our lotion please?" Shiho asks with a wink and a giggle. "The ocean washed most of it off so we have to add more to protect our skin."

Even though he doesn't want to move from his beach towel haven in the sand, he nods in agreement.

He has been having the most amazing time on this vacation and he's not going to ruin it now by snubbing their request. He thinks they're a little over the top with the lotion thing, but he'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't comply.

They've spent the last couple days on that beach. He and Shiho haven't had much alone time in Tokyo to have sex; so they do it whenever they can here. Like, last night when Rena was distracted by a girl's mouth at a born fire party. They were able to sneak off and have sex on the beach for the first time. Having sex out in the open was so exhilarating for him. He may never go back to Tokyo.

"Thank you Shinichi, for bringing me with you two. I needed to get out of the city and away from work, too" Rena voices from her spot on the other side of Shiho. Of course the girls were as frustrated as Shinichi, especially their sexual tension was unstable. They found relief somehow.

"Of course, you're our best friend after all." Shinichi replies warmly.

She smirks adding, "Yeah and I bet having hot threesomes doesn't hurt either."

"Sshh Rena!" Shinichi and Shiho whisper teasingly with laughs of their own.

They stay on the beach for a couple of hours, visiting the water, playing volleyball and chatting with strangers. When the sun is about to go down, they decide to throw on their sundresses and tank tops so they can head to the bar across the street for some drinks.

"It feels good to be at a bar and not have to serve anyone drinks." Shinichi states as he opens the door for the ladies. They take in the rustic country Japan with a slight western atmosphere and share a look when they hear Last Name playing on the music system. It's not very busy yet, so it's easy for them to settle into a booth.

"Shots shot shots! I want to do some shots!" Shiho claps excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Rena agrees.

The waiter seems to be busy with a group of girls at the bar and it doesn't seem like he's in a hurry to help anyone else.

"Shinichi," Rena starts "I'll take a shot of Bourbon"

"Me too, me too! Bourbon sounds like a nice name." Shiho doesn't know what she's in for, he thinks.

"What? Why me?" he gruffs.

"I don't feel like using my mini's to get a drink or attention today." Rena snaps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like you had to do that. I'll be right back." Shinichi says apologetically laying a hand on her wrist for a squeeze before heading to the bar.

Rena's face drops and she turns to Shiho.

"I didn't mean to snap at him. It's just… I don't want that particular kind of attention this week. I do that for work just to make sure I walk away every night with decent amount in tips. I need a break. Too many strangers are already obsessed with me back home, it's creepy."

Shiho rubs her back. "I know and I'm sure Shinichi understands that. He's very intuitive about feelings, you know. He really won't mind fucking you, Kir. You are hot and admirable. He 'll enjoy filling you as a much as he likes to fill me up"

Rena nods with a small smile. She glances over at Shinichi as he's heading back with 6 shots. "You're the best!"

Shinichi continues to get their drinks for the rest of the time they're at the bar. They move on to margaritas, mimosas and anything with fruit. They reminisce about when they moved Osaka and being roommates when the bar starts to fill with an inherently more rowdy crowd. They're a little tipsy and satisfied with hanging out alone so they decide to leave. Linking arms with Shiho in the middle they stumble out of the bar as they sing their way into the hotel lobby.

"Rah rah ah ah ahhh," Rena sings as they approach the elevator.

"I wan yor drama, the tosh of yor han" Shiho belts out throwing her arms around Shinichi and he twirls her around before pushing the up arrow.

"I wan you leather stud kiss in the sands" Shinichi croons followed by a quick kiss. "I WANT YO LUV" they all yell-sing together accompanied by wild gaga dance moves, "LUV, LUF, LUV, I WANT YOUR LOOV".

It grows quite when the girls embrace.

Shinichi watches as the girls hug, kiss and tell each other how they're "so so so beautiful" and "I'm so happy with the friends now". He comes up on their side and throws his arms around them both inhaling their scents mixed with sun and alcohol.

They're calm when they reach their floor. Deciding they all need a shower before they head out for food, it's ladies first.

After his shower he can hear the girls talk and laugh as Pink jams on Spotty. He shaves before he decides that he's groomed enough for a night out. He dries his hair a little before he wraps the towel around his waist. He turns the corner and realizes that it's eerily quite in the room.

He hardens immediately at the surprise before him.

Shiho and Rena are on the bed facing him on their knees with a hand massaging their own pussies. Shiho's in a black off the shoulder camisole, gartered skirt with hot pink accents and thigh high stockings held up with sexy straps. He also sees stilettos completing the outfit. Her eyes are smoky blue and her lips are parted a passionate pink.

Rena in an emerald green corset and panty set complimented by her own pair of strappy heels. Her eyes just as smoky as Shiho's althoughHazel in texture, but puckers her lips with a burgundy color.

"Shinichi, you've been such a good friend on this vacation. I want to give you something. Something you don't get very often. Control. Just for fun. Tonight, control me. Control us. Me and Kir."

"Mmm. Yea baby, tell me what you want me to do to her and to you. You know how we like it."

He slowly steps forward until he reaches their bed. He looks down at them with fire in his eyes. There is something building in him. He thinks it's because he's still a little drunk but right now, there's a deep desire to control them for his own pleasure.

"Kiss me, both of you kiss me." He pulls at their hands to help them up.

The girls are standing on the bed as he stands on the floor. They're moving their hands over him slowly. They lower their mouths gradually, taking turns to his sharing his tongue. Getting comfortable with a position they continue kissing sloppily with hot open mouths, first Shiho then Rena. While one is moving their mouth against his, the other nips and sucks on his neck. His hands are on their hips move up their sides enjoying the feel of the lingerie's. The girls use one hand each to tug at his hair and the other to claw at his chest.

His dick is so hard already, so he pulls away. The cool air between them calms him down a little.

"I'm going to tell you what to do and you can add to it if you want." Shinichi asserts to, "Get back on your knees." They promptly do as they're told. "Rena, run your fingers over Shiho's nipples. Tease them."

Still on their knees, they turn their bodies towards one another. Rena then glides her fingers slowly over Shiho's chest before concentrating all her attention on the hardening nipples.

"Mmm" Shiho closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side, delighting in the touch.

Shinichi pushes their faces together to kiss. And they do. Their tongues dance as Shinichi watches. Rena circles her finger around each aureola then over the buds, pinching them slightly and twisting.

"Lick on it" Shinichi demands. He briskly pulls down Shiho's camisole with his finger and Rena covers one with her mouth massaging the other with a hand. Shiho tosses her head back moaning. Rena sneaks her other hand down to play with Shiho's cunt through the panties. Shinichi groans as Rena slaps Shiho lightly against her pussy lips, moving to suck on her other nipple.

"Get on all fours, Rena. Shiho, I want you to spank her and pull her hair."

When she's in position, Rena can't help but look over her shoulder at Shiho. Mouth open in desire as Shiho raises her hand in the air before coming down on the left ass cheek. Flinching only a little, Rena laughs seductively.

"Is that all you got, Sherry?" Rena challenges. Calling Shiho by her nick name.

"Harder." Shinichi encourages from his position behind Shiho. He demonstrates with a good slap of his own onto Shiho's nice ass.

Shiho takes a fist full of hair and spanks Rena a little harder, then over and over again not caring where her hand lands on Rena's perfect round ass.

"Yes mmm" Rena's juices are soaking through her panties. Shiho notices, halting her movement to pull Rena's panty to the side exposing her pink cunt. Shiho inserts two fingers into Rena's sopping center. She's pumping in and out a few times before leaning down and swiping her tongue down the slit. Rena moans in ecstasy as Shiho continues to lap at her and massage her ass at the same time.

"Fuck me, that's so hot." Shinichi growls as he watches Shiho eat Rena out doggy style. "Oh baby, you really know how to eat that pussy." He starts massaging Shiho's ass, spanking it lightly as she's bending over.

Rena buries her face in the pillow crying in pleasure. Shiho alternates between lightly slapping Rena's clit and licking it. "You like that baby?" Shiho asks Shinichi.

"Fuck yeah" he responds as he rubs his dick through the towel. Shinichi pulls Shiho's face to his so he can taste her mouth and Rena's juices. Shiho continues to finger fuck Rena as they make out behind her. Shinichi plays with her tits as his length rubs against her ass. He's even hornier now. He pushes Shiho off, "Keep eating her."

He crawls onto the bed around to where Rena's head is. "You know what to do." Grabbing her by the back of the head, "Suck my fucking dick." He commands forcing her face to the front of his groin. She removes his towel and hums in appreciation.

"mmm Your cock is so big, Shinichi." Rena starts pumping her hand over his shaft, as Shiho continues to fuck her from the behind.

"Get on your back. And lay with your head over there." He points to the end of the bed. Shiho moves to continue licking between Rena's legs. Staring into Shinichi's eyes as she flicks her tongue over Rena's clit repeatedly.

"I can come from just watching you do that. How does she taste?"

"Delicious. Just like Kir" Shiho responds quickly before continuing.

Shinichi climbs off the beds and positions himself in front of Rena's head at the end of the bed. "Open." He pushes his stiff member against her lips as they part and inside Rena's wet warm mouth. He pulls at her body so her head hangs upside down off the bed a little. Rena moans and gurgles around his penis as he moves his hips forward burying himself in her throat.

"TAKE IT." She motions her consent with a slight nod before he's fucking her mouth hard. His dick slides between her painted lips with the tip poking her in the back of the throat over and over again. His balls clap against her face. He grabs her tits under her corset for balance as he continuously fucks himself into her mouth.

"Take it! Swallow me like the dirty girl you are. Fuck, I know you love my huge cock in your throat even though you can't handle it."

Rena comes all over Shiho's face. Her legs shake, as she pinches her own nipples and her throat sings vibrations around his cock. He pulls out and slaps his dick against Rena's face a few times before pushing back into her mouth for a second.

Moving away and leaving Rena's mouth he returns to the bed. He lies on his back, head against the pillows with legs spread and erection stiff.

"Shiho, come here." She crawls to him and he pulls her against him fusing their lips together in a heated kiss. He's holding her head in place with one hand as his other squeezes her tits.

He sits up, "Stand." She does. He runs his hands up her thighs swiping them over her slit once then grabs her legs. He bites and kisses at her hip as he slowly slides the black and pinks panties down her legs. "I love your body." Her wet pussy ignites his hunger, so he runs his tongue over her wet slit.

"YES." Shiho's pulling at his hair as he continues to fuck her with his tongue. Rena stands next to Shiho on the bed and plays with her tits. Lowering her head to suck on one of Shiho's nipples.

Shinichi uses his middle finger to slide into Shiho while he licks her clit. He only does this for a minute and stops because he wants to make her come with his dick. He slaps her on the butt.

"Ride me, Shiho. Reverse cowgirl. And you can play with her Rena." Rena helps Shiho steady herself as she moves to hover over Shinichi's cock facing away from him. Shiho balances with her hands on Shinichi's chest behind her as she lowers her hips to his. Her pussy glides around his cock, eliciting groans from both of them. She rocks her hips back and forth then up and down. She's in heaven, enjoying how his cock fills her tight core over and over. He didn't even used Condoms throughout the entire session, that would have caused Sherry and Kir's juices to exchange while the intercourse was on.

Rena on her knees in front of Shiho massages and twists Shiho's nipples. "You like that, Sherry, how he fills your tight pussy? Shinichi's big dick is fucking you so hard that you can't walk."

"Oooo fuck yes, sooo good." Shiho purrs. She slams herself on him persistently to take him as deep as she can continuously stroke her spot.

"Oh yeah, Shinichi, you fuck me so hard." He loves the view of her ass and watching his dick enter her.

"Lick her clit, Rena" Shinichi moves his arms under Shiho to support her legs, propping her up. He lifts his hips into her as she hovers stationary above him. Skin slapping as his dick plunges into her like a Bourbon-hammer. Rena lowers her mouth flicking at Shiho's clit with her tongue as the cunt is being filled repeatedly.

Holy fuck he's enjoying this position. Fucking Shiho hard while Rena licks enthusiastically at her clit. And every few strokes he'll remove his dick from Shiho to have Rena suck on him a little before pushing back into Shiho again. He simply enjoys to move back and forth, Shiho's insides. His mind is blown and he hopes they can do it this way every time.

"Oh yes. YES keep fucking me like that. Yes I'm going to come. Shinichinn Shinichi Shinichi. OH OH FUCK. I'm coming" She creams all over them. Rena holds Shiho up as she goes limp.

"Come all over that dick baby." He grabs at her hips to swivel them around on him.

He lifts her off and sets her down on her knees again. He's moves to where he's on his knees now, too.

"On your back Rena." He's pumping himself with Shiho's wet, as Rena positions herself under him. He crawls over her and swipes his dick up and down her slit before he moves his hips forward, spearing his cock in between her folds.

"Holy fuck."

"Shiho, sit on Rena's face." Shiho positions herself over Rena.

Shinichi leans forward to share a kiss with Shiho as he starts to move in and out of Rena. He can hear Rena moaning into Shiho's vagina. They're all moaning now. Enjoying each other's flesh. Pleasuring their deepest desires with the wet friction they create. Shinichi grinds his hips faster into Rena as her heels dig into his ass. She's laving her tongue over Shiho's entrance while her fingers move diligently over her clit. Shiho and Shinichi are mouth to mouth, sharing moans and sucking on their tongues.

"Oh fuck I'm close. I'm going to come in your mouth, babe, get ready." Shiho leans all the way forward. She's up close, watching Shinichi fuck Rena. She sees his dick glisten before it disappears over and over again. She comes all over Rena's mouth, making Rena come on Shinichi's dick right before he pulls out and spills his jizz into Shiho's open waiting mouth and tongue. "That was the best fucking thing I've ever done."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck." Shinichi groaned as he walked up the 3 flights of stairs to reach reach Shiho's apartment. Working a double shift with Tokyo's police solving crime, fightung for justice and the one truth...killed his enthusiasm for him to do anything fun for the rest of the day. All he wanted to do was solve those cases fast; unfortunately time is due in this week.

He lives next door to Shiho, his girlfriend, and their best friend Rena. Renais temporary staying with Shiho, since Hakase is overseas for some scientific conventionand he wont be back for long, Rena owns a job at Nichuiri TV as a Host and Anchor, and Shiho makes her living thanks to her scientific job in forensics. They're happy, he can't complain about the living situation. He wishes he didn't have to work so much for the police.

He curses to himself as he goes to unlock the door. All he wants to do is eat, watch some porn and maybe catch a nap before the girls come home. Hopefully he could convince Shiho for sex, if she's not exhausted for the day. Or if not for Shiho, he was sure Rena would be more than happy to let him fuck her.

As Shinichi is chucking off his shoes, faint sexy moans drift to him from the living area. He has a small idea of what might be going on, so he quietly makes his way over to take a peek. He doesn't want to disturb whoever may be indulging in a little adult entertainment.

He stops in his tracks. His girlfriend, Shiho, and Rena are on the couch intensely touching each other while watching a threesome happening on their TV. His initial shock wears off quickly because this isn't the first time Shiho and Rena have done something sexual with each other.

The girls were roommates for a whole semester during their academics when they were in Washington, before they ware able to move Tokyo. There were times Shiho would call him when she was drunk and horny, begging him to come to DC to fuck her senseless and she wouldn't care who was around to hear it. Rena, while eavesdropping during one of these drunken calls, loudly offers a way to stop Shiho's begging and asks if she can help by offering her "Lady licking services… only as a friend of course".

For him, jacking off to her nude pictures daily was enough, but in a weird way he felt sympathy for Shiho. He thinks it's because ever since they've started doing it their senior year, she's turned into a complete nymphomaniac. They would fuck or, at the very least, mess around 3 times a day almost everyday before she moved to Tokyo. She wanted it bad. The withdrawals seemed agonizing for her.

Rena was a good friend to them. And he had sex with her already (all at Shiho's approval, she liked when Shinichi fucked her friend once in a while), so why not let Shiho have some fun with her since she's being so kind to offer help. He may also be curious to see his girlfriend get it on with a girl. It is a fantasy after all. Life is all about experiences, right?

He tells Shiho, "I love you and I would be ok with it if you wanted to have a lesbian sexual experience with Rena." She was quite for a couple minutes just thinking before telling him that he should watch and listen. He did watch and he wanked himself dry it was so hot.

So there they are now, spread eagle with one of Rena legs hooking over one of Shiho's. Their eyes are glued to the porno whilst their fingers are slowing massaging each other's pussies through their lacey underwear. Shiho is wearing nothing, but a bra and panties whereas Rena is wearing a short tight blue dress.

Work forgotten and with a burst of horny adrenaline, Shinichi walks over to stand in front of them blocking their view of the TV. They're all quite as the girls look intensely at his crotch, hot lust darkening their eyes. Shinichi knows they must be close to coming so it won't take much for him to get them off.

He gets on his knees in front of Shiho, bringing his hands to her thighs spreading her legs even wider. She groans, knowing what he's about to do. Their lips are red and pouty. They must have been making out before the fingering. He grabs Shiho's ass scoot her ass closer to Rena's so she can continue fingering. He then hook three fingers to pull down Rena's panties from under her dress. He can now hear the wet friction of Rena's slit being rubbed by Shiho. He looks down at his girlfriend's sex, pulls her panties to the side, lowers his head and starts to suck on every inch of her soaking cunt. He continues to vigorously flick his tongue over her clit as he gently squeezes her tits with both hands. Pinching her nipples between his fingers and twisting over and over again is as much of a turn on for him as it is for her. The girls are crying "Yes, Oh god, Yes" in ecstasy hardening his dick in seconds.

He reaches one hand over bringing Rena's dress down to expose a tit, his fingers teasing and squeezing her dark nipple. Shiho leans over, removes his hand and replaces it with her tongue flicking it fast. Rena comes hard. Shaking.

Rena reaches over and starts to rub Shiho's clit as He continue to suck and fuck her tight entrance with his tongue. Shiho let's out a moaning scream, "Fuck yes! Oh Fuck, my pussy feels so good." She bucks her hips into an orgasm. Her legs squeeze and crush his head before she stills and quiets.

He watches the girls come down from their orgasms as he caresses the inside their thighs. Shiho pushes him back to make him stand. She brings Rena with her to kneel in front of him. They work as a team to unbuckle his pants and remove his boxers from his hips. His erection springs free, throbbing like a barrel, hard and long, as they both gaze up at him with hunger in their big desperate eyes.

First Shiho then Rena laves their tongues on the tip. They're kissing and licking all sides. Shinichi groans as he run both of his hands through their hair to try and bring them closer. As Rena kisses and licks along his shaft, Shiho engulfs the head slowly taking inch-by-inch until his cock isn't visible.

9 inches of thick cock deep into her throat as she braces herself with her hands on his hip. They stay like that for a minute as Rena dips her head below and seductively licks at his balls. He wants to cry at the pleasure.

Shiho releases his cock with a pop. Quickly Rena replaces her mouth on him and attempts to deep throat him like Shiho. Her gag reflex prevents her, but the sound of her choking makes him even hornier. It's a compliment on his size if she can't fit it all. He grabs her head and thrusts into her mouth over and over again, skull fucking her until she can't handle anymore. Rena pushes herself off of him wiping her lips. He pulls Shiho to him and she obediently takes him into her mouth... then throat again.

He drops his head back because this is making him delirious with pleasure. He doesn't move as she rotates between twisting and pumping her hand over his shaft and swallowing him whole. Rena stands bringing his face toward hers to kiss him. Both primal tongues wrestle, visible for everyone to see. He brings a hand to squeeze her tits and plays with her nipples as the other rides along in Shiho's auburn hair.

She bobbing her head quickly and sucks him so right. He's so close. He moves his hand and starts fingering Rena's pussy as he comes into Shiho's throat. She swallows it all. All of his white-hot cum. "Holy Fuck" he gasps as he comes down from the high. Fingers and hands still as he slowly removes himself from them and guides them both back towards the couch.

He lays Rena down longs ways on the couch spreading her legs wide open. He rubs her once feeling the slick heat, wet with anticipation. His eyes find Shiho's as he nods in direction for her to join Rena.

Shiho crawls on all fours over to Rena with her legs scissoring over Rena's keeping them spread. Their pussies are so close their almost kissing. Shinichi then guides one of Shiho's legs to hook over the top of one of Rena's. He groans as he guides them to move back and forth with each other. The noises of the smacking and squishing of pussy against pussy when Shiho connects them is so hot it stirs something in him. Sultry moans and gasps bring Shinichi's dick to a chubby. He's almost hard again. He rubs himself slowly watching the girls continue to scissor. Shiho rubs herself against Rena only a few more times before Rena takes charge and rolls them to over.

Shiho's squished against the back of the couch with one of Shiho's legs hooked over Rena's shoulder. Rena lowers her head to kiss Shiho licking her lips as she starts to grind against her. Their friction is slick and perfectly intense. Shinichi can see everything from where he's standing. Their clits and pussy lips bounce and grind against each other as Shinichi slowly jerks on his shaft hardening his dick once again. The girls pussies are covered in their juice and every inch between their thighs are glistening. They cry sounds like they're begging for release.

Shinichi crouches low behind the fucking girls to finger both of their pussies at the same time. In and out of their tight channels, he knows he has to feel them with his dick soon. First he wants to make them cum at the same time. He's on his knees on the couch, positioning his cock between the two wet cunts stilling them as he slides between their clits. He positions himself to where he's stable and start to thrust his dick fucking both their clits. They are all groaning hot breaths mingling with appreciation and pleasure as they ride and move together. Rena's tits are bouncing in Shiho's face so she uses a hand to tease one bringing it to her mouth swirling her tongue around the taught nipple nibbling and Rena whines, begging for more.

Shinichi moves his cock down and enters Shiho swiftly. He starts moving in her slow at first, then slamming into her over and over. The momentum rapidly increasing along with her cries for God. He grabs onto Rena's hips then pushes three fingers into her moving slow and somewhat erratic, preparing her cunt to be fucked as well. His both actions are in sync. Shiho comes, her vagina squeezing Shinichi's dick hard, strangling him with her ultimate satisfaction. Rena's pinching Shiho's nipples as she feels Shinichi move to exit Shiho's tight core quickly pushing him into her own.

She lets out a seductive laugh at how carnal they are. Shinichi's hips fly so fast against hers the friction is almost fire. He doesn't stop moving in and out of Rena as he grabs her hair pulling her off the couch on positioning her on all fours in front of Shiho. "Eat her," he demands of Rena as he pounds recklessly into her from behind. Smack smack smack. Rena obeys because she's wanted to lick Shiho's cunt the whole time. Even before Shinichi showed up. She's devouring and sucking at Shiho's center that she knows so well, it takes only a few minutes before Shiho's riding Rena's face coming all over her chin. Rena's licking her clean slowly before she, herself, is releasing all over Shinichi's dick. Shinichi pushes Rena's hips off his and leads her back to lie next to Shiho on the couch. Both girls are both spread wide open as Shinichi starts to piston his dick into Rena again while admiring a thouroughly satisfied Shiho. He grabs Shiho around the neck pulls her to him for some tongue sucking. After a minute of tongue fucking mouth, Shiho leans over massaging both of Rena's tits teasing one nipple with her tongue and into her mouth. Shiho's nipple nibbling increases and Rena comes loud and yells something like, 'that was fucking heav…'. Shinichi pulls out fast on the brink of his own orgasm, moves over to fuck Shiho's sensitive tight pussy a little bit more rubbing her clit fast before he's pulling out and coming all over her chest and face. Rena doesn't waste anytime before she's licking his cum off Shiho's tits and chin. The girls continue to kiss as Shinichi watches. He leans in to share in the taste of tongues and heat. He could recover from bad days like this all the time.


End file.
